Harry Potter and the Blue Moon
by FrostWing
Summary: post OotP. Even before Harry begins his sixth year, he develops new powers, fights, Death Eaters, discovers things long forgotten and, of course, his world is turned upside down. the beginning of a just normal year


**Harry Potter and the Blue Moon  
**  
_ By FrostWing  
  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters you might recognize. I also do not own "Legacy of Kain" series copyrights; they are property of J. K. Rowling, respectively "Eidos Interactive".  
  
Author's Note: This is my first FanFic, so I don't expect to be very good. Excuse any spelling mistakes, slips, stupid scenes and bad handwriting {(}. Feel free to review and offer me suggestions (constructive ones!).  
  
This fiction starts in the usual Rowling style and ends the same way. However, the main character (Harry, that is) is a telepath, so I will get him perceive other people's thoughts (of course, if they don't have means of protecting themselves) as if the "camera" isn't focused on one character, direct thinking alternated with indirect thinking. I want your opinions about this.  
  
As a conclusion, take one good look at the disclaimer and author's notes, because this the only time I post them.  
  
Oh, and by the way,  
" " stands for talking,  
' ' stands for thinking and  
stands for other languages, Parseltongue and telepathic communication. You'll figure it out, in the end (I hope)  
  
So, let the story begin!  
**  
Prologue  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, first class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and so on.  
  
Headmaster, As you already know, a Death Eater is currently trying to get into the castle. If my timing is good (and I have my reasons to suspect it is), you were ready to send Fawkes at the Ministry for reinforcements. However, I must ask you NOT to do that. Yes, you read correctly. It isn't a trap, so don't call any Aurors. In fact, prove hospitality.

I know what crosses your mind. You think I finally cracked from too much grief. I actually passed over the grief quite some time ago. I realized that I couldn't bring Sirius back, whatever I did. So I decided not to let anyone else get hurt, and I spent most of the time doing whatever training I could. Back to the matter at hand, why I asked you not to call for reinforcements? Simple. A few minutes ago, I had a vision. Don't scold; I know for sure that Voldemort can't detect me. Not anymore.

So, I had a vision; it went like this: ol' Voldie ordered one of his Death Eaters to go kill someone. Quite surprisingly, she refused. And no, it was not a "please-don't-make-me-do-that" refusal, nor the "sorry-but-I-am- forced-to-decline" one. Actually, it was like this: a "go-to-Hell-you-and- your-worshippers-and-until-then-take-that-pureblood-crap-stick-it-up-your- CENSORED-and-shove-it-real-good-and-that's-only-what-I-can-write-without- seting-the-paper-ablaze" refusal, followed by stupefaction on the other side, then a lot of anger, some prolonged Cruciatus for the disobedient, her aura changing, becoming calmer, as she stopped moving, the curse being lifted when he thought she snapped. Bad move! She got out of her catatonic state, and she was a different person. Which they didn't exactly like. Not to prolong the suspense, she got up, cursed a little (not magically), addressed a few sweet words (which I have to admit that I kind of liked) to the ones present and Dissaparated.

As you guessed, I was talking about the same Death Eater that is currently trying to open the main doors. Ex-Death Eater, that is. I think she came to Hogwarts to offer her support in the upcoming fight. And if she came to Hogwarts, I think she wants to speak with the Headmaster alone. Not with the Order (at least not yet), not with the Aurors, nor with that babbling idiot that calls himself Minister of Magic. She probably heard about you being all about second chances. And third chances. And so on.

So if she wants to switch sides, I advise you to accept. I have reasons to believe she was quite important and powerful. It would be some blow we will deliver Voldemort if we get her on our side.

I know that I currently raised some more questions about myself. Don't worry. I changed, and it's nothing bad. I can tell you nothing, however. Not yet. And not because I don't trust you. But I cannot understand myself. I will tell you everything when we get to speak face-to-face

See you in about a month,

Best regards,  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S.: What Happened to the O.W.L. results? I should get them by now. Hermione and Ron got theirs a week ago.  
  
P.P.S.: no matter the vision lasted for five minutes, I never got info about our new friend. See if you can find at least her name. And if you do, send me an owl.  
  
P.P.P.S.: Oh, and don't worry about the letter being intercepted. I took care of that, so if anyone but you and me touched it, the results would be... unpleasant.  
  
The old wizard looked again at the letter that appeared on his desk just two minutes ago. It didn't sound like the Harry Potter he had known for five years. That Harry was naïve and reckless. This letter had nothing of that in it. It was cold. It couldn't be impersonation. Somehow, he was sure of that. And yet, he never heard of anyone growing mentally so much in such a short time. Then what was?

He read it again. And this time, he couldn't suppress a shiver.

He was one of the most capable Headmasters Hogwarts ever had. He possessed fifty years of experience in spying other people. And right now, probably, a sixteen-year- old was spying on him, against all laws of nature!

'But rules are made to be broken, don't you know? And you have to admit, he's got style!'

'Yes, but I really don't like this. What he just did is not normal'

'Ahhh, but since when you can associate "Harry Potter" and "normal"? No one ever could, if you recall. He keeps surprising you for five years and all you can come up with is "he is not normal"?!'

'I know he is not normal, he has the fate of the entire world in his hands'

'There, you have an answer! What would a ... how did you put it? ... Ah, yes, a "naïve and reckless" Gryffindor boy do if he found out that he must either kill the most powerful Dark Wizard, or be killed, along with 99,9% of the world's population? He would grow. So stop concerning yourself! He promised to answer your questions later. Now, didn't you have a visitor?'

'All right, I'm going! Sheesh, I can't believe I'm arguing with myself'

Reaching the massive doors, he paused for a moment before opening them. In the night stood a single figure, dressed in a black, with the hood low over her face. "Come in."  
  
Rudolphus Lestrange was currently bowing to his lord, awaiting his reaction, and hoping it would only hurt. He knew that sometimes, the Dark Lord killed some of his followers to calm down. Not often, but it happened. And Merlin help, he WAS angry!

Voldemort, however, did nothing.

"Are you sure she got to Hogwarts, Rudolphus?"

'Oh-oh, I know he's angry, but he never bottles it up, and when he will finally crack, well, let's hope I won't be in a mile radius.'

"Yes, my Lord", he said out loud "It is the last place the locator charm indicated, before she got rid of it" "Very well. You may leave. In the morning, do what she had to do. Oh, and announce the rest that we will strike in two weeks."

"Thank you, my Lord." With that Rudolphus left, sighing in relief, and leaving Voldemort deep in his thoughts.  
  
That moment, in Little Whinging, Surrey, a teenage boy, with raven, long hair and black clothes got out of a trance  
"So it begins!" was all Harry Potter said.  
  
**A/N: This is the first chapter! I tried writing it in many forms, for nearly a month before I chose this one. I wait your reviews, as long as they are constructive. **


End file.
